Blog de usuário:Luciecarstairs/Newsletter de Janeiro: Jogo de Trono de Vidro + Novidades
Olá, pessoal! Nossa, já faz um tempo desde a minha última newsletter! Entre sair para uma turnê + alguns prazos intensos + as férias de inverno + bebê, os últimos meses foram super ocupados (embora da melhor maneira possível)! thumb|300px Eu tive um experiência tão fantástica ao conhecer muitos de vocês na minha turnê nos EUA e no Reino Unido neste outono — muito, muito obrigada por ter vindo me ver! Estou voltando para a Austrália e Nova Zelândia em abril (mais informações abaixo!), e eu mal posso esperar para ver vocês novamente (e conhecer alguns de vocês pela primeira vez)! Eu tenho trabalhado em alguns projetos diferentes nos últimos meses — principalmente Crescent City. Ainda não temos uma data oficial de lançamento, mas trabalhar neste livro foi ridiculamente divertido. É realmente surreal trabalhar em algo totalmente novo (mesmo que eu esteja trabalhando em CC há anos), e perceber que Aelin e Feyre logo se juntarão a outra heroína: Bryce (que eu acho que se daria maravilhosamente bem com elas). Além disso, embora ainda estejamos longe de ter uma capa final, os primeiros rascunhos conceituais de Crescent City são tão incríveis que eu acho que já posso dizer que é a minha capa favorita de todos os tempos. Eu perdi o fôlego quando vi a arte pela primeira vez. Eu realmente não posso esperar para compartilhá-la com vocês (novamente, não faço ideia quando, exatamente, mas mantenha seus olhos abertos)! Nós também anunciamos outra coisa super emocionante: um jogo de cartas de Trono de Vidro! Será lançado em outubro, e contará com ilustrações da incrível Coralie Jubénot. Teremos mais detalhes sobre uma oferta de pré-venda em breve. Mas, enquanto isso, você pode comprar na pré-venda aqui. thumb|270px Além disso, estou indo para Nova Orleans hoje para uma comida e jazz incríveis, e assim que voltar, vou mergulhar na próxima rodada de edições de Crescent City (sei que estou obcecada por um livro quando mencionar outro prazo me deixa tonta de animação!). Mas vou ser honesta: ter um bebê + escrever livros em um cronograma exigente não é fácil. Na verdade, demorei até recentemente para realmente sentir que era capaz de 1) ter a energia mental para sequer pensar nas minhas histórias 2) não me sentir como a pior mãe de todas por tirar tempo para escrever essas histórias e 3) apenas ter energia em geral fora de qualquer coisa não relacionada ao bebê. Eu ainda estou descobrindo um equilíbrio entre escrever + ser uma mãe (que é parte do porquê esta newsletter está tão atrasada, e eu suspeito que a próxima não vai sair até a primavera), mas eu aprendi a viver um dia de cada vez e aproveitar cada momento dele. Enquanto eu ainda me vejo desejando poder passar cada segundo de cada dia com Taran, eu aprendi que não há nada mais motivador para mim do que sentar na minha mesa e ter uma foto de seu lindo rosto sorridente sentado ao lado do meu computador. Eeee antes de me tornar uma bagunça, aqui estão outras coisas interessantes: Turnê na Austrália & Nova Zelândia Mais uma vez, eu estou voltando para a Austrália e Nova Zelândia nesta primavera, e estou tão animada!!! Meus eventos na Austrália estão esgotados, mas ainda há ingressos disponíveis para o meu evento em Auckland! O evento de Auckland será minha última turnê de Reino de Cinzas — o que significa que provavelmente serei uma bagunça chorosa, mas também significa que podemos finalmente falar sobre tudo no livro sem estragar as coisas! Você pode conseguir ingressos aqui! Brochura de Corte de Gelo e Estrelas Se você estiver nos EUA, o paperback de Corte de Gelo e Estrelas será lançado no dia 7 de maio! Ele contará com um conteúdo extra realmente divertido (incluindo uma entrevista extensa comigo e a incrível Brigid Kemmerer), e está disponível para pré-venda agora! Amazon Brasil O que eu estou lendo Então, como parte da minha busca contínua por encontrar equilíbrio, eu fiz questão de (lentamente) começar a ler mais. Eu terminei recentemente alguns livros que eu adorei: thumb|290px [https://amzn.to/2sZzpIt 99% Mine de Sally Thorne:] Se você já esteve em algum dos meus eventos, pode ter me ouvido falar sobre o primeiro livro de Sally, O Jogo do Amor/"Ódio!", que é um dos meus livros favoritos de todos os tempos. Então você pode imaginar o quanto eu surtei quando recebi uma cópia avançada de seu próximo livro, que eu devorei no decorrer de um dia (o que, agora sou mãe, realmente significa que eu fiquei viciada neste livro). Adorei cada página e mal posso esperar para ver o que a Sally escreve em seguida! [https://amzn.to/2t5v1HD Eternal Life de Dara Horn:] Outro livro que eu não pude largar, ao ponto em que eu estava usando uma mão para ler no balcão da minha cozinha enquanto a outra estava segurando a mamadeira de Taran para ele. É sobre Rachel, uma mulher que literalmente não pode morrer. Na verdade, ela está viva há dois mil anos graças à uma barganha desesperada que fez para salvar a vida de seu filho e, assim, vivenciou toda a nossa história mundial. O livro alterna entre o presente (e o peso do que dois mil anos de existência fazem numa pessoa), e Jerusalém antiga, e foi tão belamente e brutalmente escrito que me assombrou por vários dias (eu preciso desesperadamente de alguém em minha vida para ler este livro para que eu possa discutir tudo sobre ele). thumb|290px [https://amzn.to/2sZG8BU The Darkening Age: The Christian Destruction of the Classical World de Catherine Nixey:] Então, este é um livro de não-ficção/história, e é tão bem escrito e tão fascinante que eu também não consegui largar. Se você é fã de O Código Da Vinci (que eu admito orgulhosamente que sou), este livro parece a versão real dele. É algo que abre os olhos, um pouco devastador, e terminei o livro sentindo que precisava ficar sentada por um longo minuto. Mesmo que você não seja fã de não-ficção, confira este livro. Há também alguns outros livros na minha lista de leitura que eu estou super empolgada: A Curse So Dark and Lonely de Brigid Kemmerer (que acabou de sair esta semana!), We Hunt the Flame de Hafsah Faizal (que tem uma das minhas capas favoritas e sai em 14 de maio!), e The Gilded Wolves de Roshani Chokshi (que soa tão incrível e o próprio livro físico de capa dura é lindo). O que eu estou ouvindo Então, na minha última newsletter, eu não tive tempo (graças à fazer as malas para a turnê) para compartilhar qualquer uma das músicas da minha playlist de Reino de Cinzas. Então, abaixo estão as faixas que inspiraram algumas das minhas cenas favoritas (aviso: spoilers à frente, leia por sua conta e risco!) [https://youtu.be/-quGYSQ0OnM Prólogo de Aelin: “Destroying the Locket” de Alexandre Desplat da trilha sonora de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte — Parte 1:] Apenas esta peça. De novo e de novo e de novo enquanto eu escrevia o prólogo "Princesa". [https://youtu.be/Vosq4gF4zF8 “I Wanted You to Know” de John Ottman da trilha sonora de Superman — O Retorno:] Esta foi a peça por trás de "Você não se rende." Não posso dizer quantas lágrimas eu derramei enquanto escrevia esta cena, e o que isso significou para mim em um nível pessoal. Apenas escrever sobre esse momento traz lágrimas aos meus olhos, e continua sendo uma das minhas cenas favoritas que já escrevi. Tudo a partir da marca dos 2:00 em diante me faz chorar, me faz pensar em Aelin socando aquele caixão de ferro várias vezes, sem romper sua resistência graças à sua vontade indomável e o amor eterno de sua mãe. Eu também escutei o último minuto da música enquanto escrevia a cena da reação de Rowan — quando ele sente o poder de Aelin surgir no mundo, e sabe que ela ainda está viva — e ainda lutando como o inferno. Eeee eu não estou sequer brincando, mas escrever sobre tudo isso está literalmente me deixando magoada agora, então vamos para a próxima! [https://youtu.be/xllG3fSUAOw “Brothers In Arms” de Tom Holkenborg, também conhecido como Junkie XL, da trilha sonora de Mad Max: Estrada da Fúria:] Então, esta peça inspirou e capturou perfeitamente a cena em que Lorcan vê Aelin correndo em sua direção durante sua fuga/resgate. Eu não posso te dizer quantas horas eu passei correndo ao longo de meses, ouvindo esta música e fazendo anotações de cada fôlego que Aelin poderia tomar, como suas pernas drenadas poderiam sentir, imaginando como seria para Lorcan enquanto ela corria desesperadamente em direção à liberdade. A marca dos 3:00 é quando eu imaginei Lorcan finalmente vendo Aelin rompendo as tendas (e o soluço de Lorcan naquele momento espelhou totalmente o meu enquanto escrevia). E a marca dos 3:25 é quando eu imagino Aelin começando a ziguezaguear para evitar as flechas, Gavriel correndo ao lado dela. [https://youtu.be/GhtZB96yWNQ “Farewell to Dobby” de Alexandre Desplat da trilha sonora de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte — Parte 1:] Esta foi a música que eu escutei para a cena de Manon após a morte das Treze. Eu mal podia ver a tela porque estava chorando tanto e mal conseguia digitar porque minhas mãos tremiam tanto. Apenas ouvir isso de novo enquanto estou escrevendo esta newsletter é como um soco no coração. E como a nota final soa, eu imagino totalmente aquela flor finalmente desabrochando nos Desertos — a maldição de Rhiannon finalmente quebrada. [https://youtu.be/uHZlO53obi0 "Remember Us" de Tyler Bates da trilha sonora de 300:] Eu tirei inspiração desta música tantas vezes ao longo da série, e eu basicamente comecei a pensar nela como o tema de Aelin e dos Galathynius. Mas eu também escutei durante aquele momento logo após Elena ser destruída pelos deuses, quando Aelin e Mala fazem a última conexão/entendimento entre elas, e Aelin decide que ela não será um cordeiro sacrificial. Que ela fará os deuses pagar por tudo que eles fizeram. E então ela abre um portal para um reino infernal como uma grande foda-se para eles. (Nota: Eu também escutei esta música durante a cena de Aedion quando a Batalha de Orynth está indo tão mal, e quando Aelin finalmente chega, montando o Senhor do Norte, em sua casa.) [https://youtu.be/butMdidqqCs "John Carter of Mars" de Michael Giacchino da trilha sonora de John Carter:] Ok, apenas pule para a marca de 7:00 e ouça tudo a partir de lá. Eu basicamente re-intitulei esta faixa “A chama do rei estava está a desabrochar”, e se você foi aos meus eventos e me ouviu falar sobre a inspiração por trás da última frase da série, esta foi a música. Resumindo uma longa história, anos atrás eu estava ouvindo isso enquanto visitava a Floresta da Nuvem na Costa Rica (pense numa floresta tropical no topo de montanhas imponentes, eternamente velada em nuvens/névoas), e conforme nossa pequena van de turismo virou uma curva na montanha, o último minuto desta peça começou a tocar, e o sol começou a brilhar através da névoa, e eu apenas ouvi/vi/ senti a última frase e sabia que era a última frase da série. Era a frase que eu queria terminar com e a qual eu estava trabalhando para alcançar durante todo esse tempo. Passei Reino de Cinzas inteiro preocupada que de alguma forma não iria funcionar, ou que Aelin me levaria em uma direção totalmente diferente, mas, por algum milagre, tudo se juntou exatamente como eu esperava, e eu literalmente apenas soluçava e soluçava e soluçava enquanto escrevia a cena final e ouvia cerca de um minuto de música. Eeeee eu sei: Eu mal toquei a ponta do iceberg (Manon vs. as Matriarcas! O sacrifício das Treze! Dorian em Morath! Chaol e Yrene em Anielle! Aedion e Lysandra enfrentando um desastre garantido! Aelin vs. Maeve & Erawan! Literalmente todo o resto do livro!), mas vou parar por agora. :) ---- Mais uma vez, minha próxima newsletter pode não estar disponível por um tempo (talvez eu faça uma newsletter trimestral este ano, em vez de mensal), mas definitivamente fique de olho no meu instagram para notícias e atualizações empolgantes! Desejando muito calor e alegria a todos (e muita brisa fresca de verão para aqueles de vocês no Hemisfério Sul)! Categoria:Posts de blog